Luminaires, or light fixtures, are used with electric light sources to provide aesthetic and functional housing in both interior and exterior applications. Various types of interior luminaires include overhead, ceiling, ceiling system, or suspended luminaires, which are designed to be positioned near, or suspended from, the ceiling, for example in a drop ceiling.
A common lighting assembly used in ceilings of commercial buildings includes a troffer with one or more downwardly-facing luminous or light emitting devices mounted therein. The lighting fixture can have a removable grid or reflector attached to the housing to allow access to the light emitting device for replacement. The reflectors are generally mounted to the housing. Other forms of lighting assemblies include a hinged or removable cover and a lens and reflector that cooperate with the lamps. The lamps are positioned inside the lens and the reflector is spaced from the lens to direct the light to preselected areas to be illuminated.